


Just a normal walk in the woods

by bronovan



Series: Gifts for friends nya [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Other, Plant monster, Tentacles, Urethral Play, does it count as sex if it's with a plant monster, it's not exactly drugs, kind of?, kind of??????????????, lots of death talk for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: Another "oh, so this is how it ends" thought passed through his mind before he closed his eyes and let himself get used to the surprisingly pleasant fuzzy feeling. He didn't even try to struggle anymore. He didn't think he could at this point. He was pretty sure this liquid made it so he couldn't move.He expected his death to be a bit more painful, for some reason. But this was nice. A pleasant way to go.Then there was something on his dick.





	Just a normal walk in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my friend Nat, i hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! uwu uwu uwu

It was a nice day out. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, flowers were blooming. This was a nice day for a walk.

Amami loved taking walks on days like this. To be honest, he loved taking walks almost every day, but days like this were the best.

With a bag on his back, some comfortable shoes, and proper clothes – he got out of his car to start walking in the woods.

The trees made it so there was shade around him, making it cool and nice to walk.

It truly was a peaceful day.

He kept walking, exploring the depths of the forest, sometimes opening up his plant guide and trying to detect what were the trees and flowers around him.

The deeper he went into the forest, the harder it was to find them in his book. And when he got to a darker, shadier spot, he couldn’t detect any of them. That was strange.

He walked to one plant that seemed especially strange. He never saw any plant like this before. It was big, with both wide and thin stems going out of it. Some of the stems started thin, then got wider the closest they were to the ground, like a tentacle shape.

Placing his bag on the ground near one of the trees, he sat down in front of the plant, trying to study it but not touching it yet. He grabbed a notebook and a pen from his bag, starting to describe the plant with words.

While looking down to his book, Amami wasn't paying attention to the plant, still writing.

That was a mistake.

Something touched his leg. His first thought was 'probably a bug', so he shook it a little and hoped the bug would go away.

The sensation of something on his leg was still there. He finally looked at it.

One of the stems was touching him, sort of… caressing his leg?

Amami was frozen in confusion. Did this plant have a life of its own?

His question was answered when the stem wrapped itself around his ankle and started pulling him closer to the plant's body. He tried to turn around, to struggle, to run away – but he couldn't. The plant was stronger than him.

This was it. This was how he was going to get eaten by an evil plant.

More stems wrapped themselves around his body, another one on his other ankle and two around his wrists. More of them went under his clothes, trying to tear them off. The plant probably didn't want to eat fabric. That was the only reason Amami could think of.

Once he was completely naked, he realized there was no point in struggling anymore. The plant was obviously too strong for him.

He just let go, and mentally prepared himself to get eaten.

But nothing like that happened.

Instead, one thick stem started pushing itself into his mouth. Amami tried biting it to make it go away, but all it did was make his teeth hurt. He just sighed around it and let it push itself deeper and deeper down inside his mouth and throat.

There was a strange sound before the stem started releasing some sort of liquid right down his throat. Amami's eyes widened. Was it going to kill him with poison before eating him? Was this liquid going to turn his bones to dust to make him easier to swallow whole? What could it be?

Few seconds of thoughts like this rushing through his mind before everything started to feel fuzzy. Another "oh, so this is how it ends" thought passed through his mind before he closed his eyes and let himself get used to the surprisingly pleasant fuzzy feeling. He didn't even try to struggle anymore. He didn't think he could at this point. He was pretty sure this liquid made it so he couldn't move.

He expected his death to be a bit more painful, for some reason. But this was nice. A pleasant way to go.

Then there was something on his dick.

He tried opening his eyes immediately, but it took way more time than he expected. It was like his body reacted much slower to what he wanted to do.

When he did get his eyes open, he looked down only to see a thinner-than-the-one-in-his-mouth stem wrapped around his dick. It was slimy and it felt weird, but it was kind of nice.

There was a slimy feeling around his asshole now. He didn't even have to look to know it's another stem trying to probe its way inside.

It felt like a really long tongue at first, especially when the tip made its way inside and just explored around.

The stem was slimy enough to slide in easily, and Amami was thankful for that. He wasn't in the mood for pain now that the nice, fuzzy feeling was here.

The stem in his ass pushed itself deeper and deeper, and also got wider and wider the deeper it went, till eventually a lot of it was inside and his ass was spread wide.

Then the tip of it hit his prostate, and Amami lost it.

He groaned around the stem in his mouth, choking on a bit of the liquid but not really caring for that – it felt so good, he could only focus on that.

The plant kept hitting this spot over and over, making Amami drool around the stem and pant heavily until he eventually came all over his stomach.

But the plant wasn't done, still mercilessly abusing that spot, wrapping one stem even tighter on Amami's dick, even sending two smaller stems to his nipples and rubbing their tips.

Amami felt overstimulated, and he loved it. He would have shaken with pleasure if he weren't bound from almost everywhere on his body.

Another orgasm. More groans. Amami closed his eyes again.

They shot back open when he felt something very thin tickling the edge of his dick. When he looked down, he saw a very thin stem trying to make its way inside.

Oh boy. This was something he never tried before. But… there's always a first time for everything, he thought.

The stem pushed inside. It felt… odd. It wasn't stretching him or something, it was just… there.

Then he remembered those stems got thicker as they got deeper.

It still wasn't an actual stretch, but now he could feel it more.

Suddenly, pleasure rose in his belly.

The stem probably hit just the right spot inside of him to make him scream. Hitting it from both his ass and his dick, Amami couldn't take it.

With the stem inside of him, he couldn't cum. He hoped whining around the stem in his mouth would help, and it did. The tiny stem pulled out and Amami came all over his stomach yet again.

It seemed like the plant decided that was enough for now, pulling stems out of Amami's holes, but remained wrapped around his arms and legs.

Amami stared at the plant's body in confusion, as if waiting for it to give him answers.

Nothing happened. Well, at least he tried.

The plant placed him on the floor gently, covering him with the clothes he tore earlier, then reverted back inside to the size it was before, as if nothing happened.

Amami was so confused, still dazed for the earlier liquid. His body was so tired though, he just couldn't do anything else but fall asleep right there on the ground.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i ended it like that how does anyone end any tentacle fic hmmmm


End file.
